LA MUERTE ES UN BUEN NEGOCIO
by Karenka Sutcliff Depp
Summary: Después de una exhumación William y Grell descubren que la muerte es un buen negocio despues de todo.


**_la muerte es un buen negocio, _**

En el cementerio estaban presentes los familiares de difunto, Undertaker, William, Ronald y Grell; los shinigamis no estaban a la vista de los vivos, podían pasearse al rededor sin ser vistos ni molestados, "ventajas de ser un Dios de la MUERTE."

-Maldito clima.

-Malditos humanos, ni muertos dejan de causar problemas.

estaba nublado y hacia mucho frió, el viento era insoportable, convirtió el hermoso cabello de Grell en una maraña roja de nudos y hojas secas de algún árbol viejo.

Se trataba de la exhumación de una mujer, los shinigamis tenían que estar presentes, por lo menos eso es lo que decía William T. Spears, el gerente de la división de Londres.

Para Ronald era su primera exhumación, estaba emocionado, para William era algo común pero para Grell era lo más aburrido y molesto, escuchar a los familiares llorara y recordar, peor si el clima era malo; pero no podia huir, era su castigo, William lo había atrapado rondando a ese demonio innombrable para el, como era posible que un Dios se rebajara a socializar con la escoria.

Todo era insoportable para Grell hasta que algo llamo su atención, era hermoso, rojo y brillante, de muy buena calidad de seguro.

-Oh Dios! mira Will ... -grito Grell asustando a todos.

Era un collar de rubíes , hermoso perfecto. ROJO!

-¿Que pasa Sutcliff?

-Mira Will, puedo quedármelo por favor, me portare bien.- dijo la pelirroja haciendo ojos de cachorro castigado.

-NO!

-Pero Will ella ya no lo va a necesitar y seria un insulto dejarlo ahí en la obscuridad lejos de los ojos del mundo. Ademas mira que bien me luce, nací para usar esta belleza.- dijo Grell modelando el collar en su cuello, era de un rojo intenso definitivamente Grell podía lucir esa joya, su piel de porcelana impecable resaltaba mucho a los rubíes.

-He dicho que no y regresa eso a la tumba!.

-No William! lo quiero y me lo merezco me tragiste aquí a esta estúpida exhumación aburrida hasta la muerte, me gritas todo el tiempo, creo que me lo voy a quedar aunque no te guste!.- Grell tenia el collar en su mano, estaba apunto de guardarlo en la bolsa de su abrigo, pero en ese momento William lanzo si DEATH SCYTHE en dirección a la mano de Grell hiriéndolo y haciéndolo soltar la joya, la cual cayo en la tumba de nuevo.

-Bien!... IDIOTA!. -dijo Grell marchándose , Ronald miro sorprendido a su jefe que permitió a la pelirroja ofenderle, en su lugar estaba limpiando sus gafas; después de reajustarlas sobre el puente de su nariz se dirigió al joven rubio.

-Vamos Knox, el trabajo ha terminado.

* * *

Más tarde en la tienda del sepulturero...

-¿Que pasa mi señora?, vi que riño con su Romeo hace un rato en el cementerio.- Undertaker le dijo a Grell mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente, la pelirroja había llegado a la funeraria gritando y llorando.

-No es mi Romeo, Es un idiota!.

-Era un simple collar, nadie se iba a dar cuenta si ya no estaba en la tumba, ¿que hay de malo en que me lo quisiera quedar?...

-Bueno... así es William.

-¿Gustas algo de té y galletas? - Udertaker pregunto con una sonrisa.

* * *

Grell ya estaba en su oficina, encerrado, la verdad no quería ver a William, estaba tan molesto, como se atrevía William a agredirlo por una tontería, pensaba esto mientras quitaba la venda de su mano, la herida ya había sanado.

¡knok, knok!...

se escucho en la puerta.

-Adelante..- dijo Grell molesto, no quería ver a nadie.

-¿Sutcliff senpai?... Spears sensei lo quiere en su oficina ahora, quiere el informe sobre la exhumación de esta tarde.- dijo Ronald algo asustado esperando que su senpai lo atacase.

-Vamos!...

Grell quería cortarlo con su Death Scythe, pero el muchacho no se lo merecía, después de todo el no hizo nada. William, WILLIAM DEBÍA PAGAR!.

Se dirigieron en silencio a la oficina de William, ya ahí Grell entro y Ronald se marcho, no quería salir herido.

-Aquí esta!- Grell arrojo descuidadamente los documentos sobre el escritorio de William.

El shinigami obscuro alzo la mirada con el ceño fruncido, mirando a la pelirroja arrogante. Grell se dio la vuelta, estaba apunto de salir de la oficina cuando sintio un jalón brusco en el brazo.

William lo tomo por la muñeca deteniéndolo y alejándolo de la puerta.

-¿Eh?...

El supervisor tomo a la pelirroja por los hombros y la puso frente a el, mirándola a los ojos fijamente.

-Eres un idiota soberbio y arrogante.- dijo William mientras tomaba la mano herida de Grell y la besaba tierna mente.

¿Will?...

-Cierra los ojos y dame la mano! ordeno William.

Grell cumplió con lo que se le ordeno, de repente sintió algo frió y solido en la palma de su mano, en ese instante abrió los ojos y lo que vio le quito las palabras de la boca, era el hermoso collar por el que había peleado con William en la tarde durante la exhumación.

-¿Pero Will que es esto?...

-¿un collar no es obvio?...

-Si, pero... habías dicho que no podía.

-Eres muy descuidado, no puedes tomar las cosas así como así, si te atrapan tendría que llenar más inútiles papeles extra.

-Oh WILL, MUCHAS GRACIAS, ERES EL MEJOR, TE AMO!

La pelirroja le dio un ultimo beso apasionado a su amado y salio feliz dando brincos y piruetas, definitivamente tenia al mejor hombre a su lado.

Cuando el escandaloso shinigami abandono la oficina, William se quedo solo con sus pensamientos.

Aunque no le hubiera importado tener algo de papeleo extra, su pelirroja era muy fácil de hacer feliz.

Y tocándose los labios y con una sonrisa dijo -Definitivamente "LA MUERTE ES UN BUEN NEGOCIO".


End file.
